We’ll go Dancing
by Roaming Writer
Summary: Love is a powerful thing. It transcends all expectations and all obstacles. But how strong can love be when a lover is overseas fighting a deadly war? Can love remain strong even in the face of such obstacles? This is a WWII setting fanfiction with Rapunzel and Eugene. It will have multiple chapters
1. Letters from War

**Hey guys, so I had this idea floating around my head, and I wanted to start a new series. Please let me know if you like it! If you do, I will continue this series more! Thank you guys so much for all your support whether it is on this story or my other stories. It means sooo much to me! Thanks! This story takes place in the 1940s, during WWII.** ( **This is slightly based off of one of my chapters from The Thief** )

Rapunzel woke up in the middle of the night, her back soaked from sweat. Her love was out there fighting for God knows what. She sat in her dimly lit room, the back of her blue-laced pajamas soaking wet. Her hand. Her hand was shaking. She closed her eyes, and prayed for Eugene's safety. She still had hope that perhaps her prayers could still keep Eugene alive. So far, it's worked out fine.

She walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the sink, feeling the weight of anxiety pressing down on her. Before he left, he told her he'd be back in a year, but now its been 3 years and still she waits for the day he gets off the bus. Rapunzel waits for the day he'd open the door and say, "Honey I'm home!"

Rapunzel navigated her hand to the shower dial and turned it, waiting for the water to dispense and turn warm. She slipped out of her pajamas and undergarments and stepped inside, letting the warm water flow across her back. She closed her eyes and remembered the sound of Eugene's voice, something she had hadn't heard for more than a year now. Sure, there were the occasional phone calls home but most of them were unclear and staticy. She smiled at the memories of Eugene waiting outside the bathroom, asking for her to finish faster and to not waste the hot water. Now all that awaited her was silence. She couldn't cuddle with anyone in bed or talk to anyone about her dreams and aspirations. But all that can be taken away from her in an instant. Her mind was flooded with terrible thoughts. What if one day Eugene never called back? How could she possibly know?

She shook her head as if this would disperse these thoughts.

She stepped outside the bathroom and felt the cooler air hit her body. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body, even though she was aware that no one would be around to see her anyways.

 _Tick tock tick tock_

The clock's constant sound broke the silence and calmed the young girl's senses. It was 4:00 AM, but she didn't care. Rapunzel navigated her way towards her bed, letting gravity pull her body down onto the mattress.

"Eugene. Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me here alone?" she questioned, not expecting the silence to answer her. Rapunzel felt her face become flush and for a moment, she broke down. Sobs became cries, and cries became bawls. "Why?" she pleaded, again not getting an answer. "I love you, I can't stand being alone, please…" she whispered. "Please come home…"

Rapunzel got up from the bed, her heart still heavy from the whole ordeal. She stepped out the room and as if God had answered her prayers, letters littered the floor of the entrance.

She rummaged through the letters and found one from Eugene. She quickly dropped the other papers and ripped the envelope open. It read:

 _Dear Rapunzel, my love,_

 _I really miss you Rapunzel. I never stop thinking about you, and I can't wait until I return home. But other than that, I am doing quite well here. Guess what? We actually got real meat to eat this week. Sure, it was canned chicken but it's much better than the stale "steak" we were rationed. I talk about you all the time, about your cute smiles, your beautiful freckled face and amazing green eyes. Oh yeah, and your wonderful blonde hair. The boys here tease me all the time, asking if I will marry you when I get back. Of course I tell them that I would've married you long ago had I not been drafted. They laugh and tell me that I'm lucky to have a girlfriend waiting for me. It's something to look forward to, they said. But it's true Rapunzel. This cursed war seems to have no end, no goal. But my morale will remain high as long as I think of you. Besides, I have it all planned out. When I get home, we will get married and settle down. We will have children and raise a family with beautiful children. If we have a girl, what do you think about the name Pascale? I have a few French friends here who tell me that's a great girl's name. And if we have a boy… maybe Flynn? Hey, whatever it is, we'll talk about it. Find a club nearby and we'll go dancing first thing I get home. I promise._

 _Love,_

 _Eugene_

This letter brought joy to her heart, knowing that Eugene missed her as much as she missed him. But best of all, she knew he was safe.

Rapunzel ran to her writing table and sat down, grabbing a clean sheet of paper. She lifted her pen and began to write, letting her thoughts flow onto the paper.


	2. Memories of Her

**Guys, I'm not sure if this series will be popular. If it gets enough likes, I might continue it. BTW, this chapter was slightly based off of the beautiful movie,** _ **Saving Private Ryan.**_ **The movie is a little graphic, but I highly recommend it. Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review! :D**

* * *

It was a week since he sent the letter to Rapunzel, but he was sure that she would respond soon. She always did. He tried to remember her voice but after years of hearing gunfire and the sounds of screaming men, his mind was too corrupted to remember the delicate voice of his sunshine. He tried to remind himself of what she sounded like. He tried to remember the songs she sang, and the lullabies she hummed at night. But he couldn't.

He sat back on the dirt and debris of a ruined house, enjoying the moment of peace. Eugene held a cigarette in his hand, and brought it up to his lips. He took a deep puff and let it out. The funny thing is that before he was deployed, he'd never smoked before. But I guess in war, people pick up bad habits.

Basic training felt like yesterday, yet everyday he wakes up, there are ruins everywhere. Some sliver of his mind expected to see his house and to see asphalt roads with cars lined in driveways next to white picket fences.

But instead, he sees firebombed houses and destroyed churches littering the German streets.

Eugene looked at the horizon, seeing smoke plumage up to the clouds, and faintly hearing artillery fire in the distance. And there was music, coming from a record player inside the house. It was a melancholy song sung by a woman. It was French, a language he didn't understand. But Eugene closed his eyes, imagining that perhaps the woman was singing because she was lonely. Perhaps her husband went off to war. Perhaps….

"Hey Eugene, whatcha thinkin about?" a voice interrupted.

"Oh Lance, I was just thinking about Rapunzel."

"Man, you're lucky we got patrol duty today. You gonna get enough free time to think about your missus."

"Missus? No, we ain't married yet."

"Thats a shame. You gonna leave your lover at home where she could go find other men?" he said, laughing his head off.

"Yeah, real funny," he replied sarcastically. "Rapunzel isn't like that. She's pure and wouldn't ever cheat on me."

"Nah you know I'm just' teasin' you." He laid down next to Eugene. " You know," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I have a wife at home, and two daughters."

"Yeah, you told me that a million times already," he chuckled.

Lance always spoke so wonderfully about his family. Every day, he'd be awaiting the day the war was over so he can go home and tell his girls how much he loved them. He'd kiss them and hug them and finally see them grow up. He'd tell Eugene that he was lucky. That he was lucky that he didn't have children yet and that he would be able to see his kid grow up. It's been 3 years now, yet his desire for home burned stronger than ever.

"Eugene, I can't see their faces," Lance blurted out. "I've been trying, but I can't remember what my wife looked like, and now that my daughters are growing up, I'm sure I won't remember them either." Lance shifted his weight. "Ya get me?" he asked, lightly punching Eugene's arm.

"That's cuz you're remembering them wrong," he paused. "You gotta think of a context."

"Huh? what does that mean?"

"You don't just think about their faces, you gotta think of something specific. A memory of them." The two men pondered each other's responses, listening to the rare silence in the atmosphere. The record hummed on in the background and the singer's beautiful voice reverberated through the air. It was soothing. Eugene flicked the remains of his cigarette away, and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back. "When I think of home, I think of taking Rapunzel to the club nearby and letting her teach me how to dance, or I think about cuddling up with her on cold nights and listing names of our future children," he chuckled. "The truth is, I really miss her and I'm afraid of forgetting her. I'm afraid that if I don't think of her, a part of her would disappear from my memory."

"So, you can remember her that way?" Lance chimed in.

"Yes. I remember her cute smile, and her cute freckled nose. I remember her green eyes and blonde hair, so wonderful, so beautiful." Eugene took out another cigarette from his pocket, and held it up to his mouth. He took out his lighter, and lit up the cigarette, letting the newly-burnt tobacco smell fill his nostrils.

Eugene took a deep puff of the cigarette and let out a sigh. "And you know what the best part is?" he smiled. "I remember her laugh. And I remember her voice like it was yesterday."


End file.
